My greatest investigation
by Statchar
Summary: It was supposed to be simple, capture and haul him back. Not chasing the guy across a dimension where people dressed up in– admittedly cool–costumes. Apparently, he was a villain too. If only he was good at hide and seek; at least he had a little help.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Pretty simple. Light hearted too. So he's 20 whatever, hardly important, but he's that age. No joining the academy. As well as keeping the romantic relationship 18 and over. Nor probably much interference in canon. A separate story. So thinking that The Last never happened, or continue doing so. **

**I'll try and get some interactions going on between lots of characters. This is set after the anime, and before the assault on the yakuza. **

* * *

The first thing he did was rush through the glowing gate. Portals were always a finicky thing, so it was the right thing to do.

When he crossed the threshold of the portal, he was met with smoke, a sizzle crackled underneath him. A burning piece of paper.

"Oh,"

His teeth clattered together, and his legs shook. He shielded his face from the heat, his arm coated gold and glowing.

He shook it off and regathered his bearings. The explosion had dispersed the smoke and revealed a park with sky scrapers behind the thick of trees.

Behind him, the portal has closed.

It always felt good to be right. Either way, he had someone to catch. He felt all the negative emotions rushing through him. So many, all over. He shivered and concentrated on finding that one person.

It was hard, but he felt one move far quicker than any other people around. He focused in and sprinted through the park. Some pedestrians cried out in surprise when he passed by. Kurama's chakra ran through him, and he sped as fast as he can. Through the trails, over the pond, and pass the street.

Something crashed into him, and he lost his footing and crashed to the ground. He shattered the pavement, and a pole. He cursed, and soothed his arm. Behind him, a cart had toppled over, something had topped over. Something of a civilian thing or something. Nearby pedestrians panicked about, some checked to see the cart.

They looked to be fine, and he had someone to catch."My bad!" he shouted out. He totally forgot civilians and their things lhese in the cities in comparison to the ninja villages.

He jumped above on the side of the building and proceeded through. Somewhere up ahead, the bastard had stopped and he had to take a moment to find him.

Civilians below hollered at him, and there was some police talking on radio. Obviously not a shinobi village especially with the many carts below him, all moving at a fast speed.

There, some where isolated but nearby a crowd. Naruto ran ahead, keeping away from the street below by running on the side of the buildings.

He sprinted through each streets, jumping across streets. He dipped into a alleyway, and he was immediately spotted. The man's eyes widened, his hands at his knees as he knelt. "You're fucking kidding, of all people it had to be the fucking savior,"

He pulled out a kunai, and waited.

Finally, he wasn't running. Naruto jumped forward, eager to finish this. The man threw his kunai, but it shot wide. Only, he realized it sizzled too. He shot a look back, an explosive tag attached and headed toward the open street.

The moment he touched the ground, he shot toward the kunai. It passed through the alleyway, and he needed to be faster. He transformed again, and he reached with the cloak and encased with it a hand.

It exploded, nearby windows burst. And it saw the damage done to the cloak with some missing portions. Yet it wasn't over, it continued to spout flames through cracks of his fist. Spilling into the street and its flame licking nearby cars.

People screamed in panic at the sudden explosion and subsequent spilling of flames.

"Villains!"

He captured it with both of his hands, encasing it in a large fist, a plume of flame escaped. He formed Kurama's head and ate it. With him so close, he could feel the heat of the fire. It felt like his skin might blister.

He finally snuffed out its fire. Strange, a variation of the explosive tag. He knew the guy was good with sealing, but man, this was annoying.

"Bastard," Naruto peered down the alleyway, yet the man had disappeared again. "Where did you run off too?"

What was this game of cat and mouse? Why didn't he want to fight and get this over with? Another moment to find the negative emotions attached this guy. He closed his eyes to help his concentration.

"So you're the one causing all this panic," a woman said.

"I'm chasing someone," he replied. he pointed to his headband, which should be enough. He had to scour deeper for this person with all the various, unique negative emotions. It was harder than he thought it would be.

"Okay Villain give it up. Or do you want me to go on top?"

"huh?" he glanced at the woman. An almost nude colored suit that hugged her body, purple accented, with a pair of horns to match. A pale blond with eager eyes.

What the hell was she wearing? Not that he didn't like it. She grinned.

_Now was not the time to be ogling women_

Either way, he finally found him, "Gotta catch the one responsible," he muttered.

He turned ahead, he would have to keep track while moving. He ran forward, back into the alleyway. He jumped atop the stories high roof. He felt the wind press down, and a shadow cast over him. He noticed it too late, two giant hands clasped him together and held him.

"What the hell!" he yelled, and tried to escape from the grasp, It was giant woman that towered over any building around them.

"No one turns their back on Mt. Lady," she declared. She turned to the side, toward a group of a pedestrians and struck a pose and grinned.

"Mt. Lady?" he said.

Perfect. Cool. Wow.

Maybe he should give himself a nickname too. The super Naruto-something cool.

The technique reminded him of the The Akimichi clan, but that didn't make sense. These guys would obviously recognize him of their village.

"Out of my way!" he jumped atop the rooftops.

"Hey, get back here!"

He saw a massive hand swiping at him, he was forced to stop it. It pushed him back, his feet dragging along the rooftop before he stopped it fully.

"What's the big idea!" he shouted. He kicked back her hand, and she towered over the small buildings.

_Now that's a woman_ It was a strange thing that he never saw a akamichi who was female do this. Either way, he had no time to talk, to explain, or fight. He formed shadow clones, plenty of them to fill the roof tops.

The woman gasped, "Literally like ants, "

Many of his clones began to spill out in search of that bastard. He wasn't getting away.

* * *

"Do you know what happened?" Izuku Midoriya asked. A car had crashed, causing a few minor accidents. There was already a hero here, but there was no one seriously injured.

The civilian turned to him, eyes widening at their costumes. "Ah, I think it was a hero chasing a villain. Or maybe they were both villains, who knows. One of them got hit,"

He spotted a pole, bent out a shape but it wasn't from a car.

Lemillion came to them, "Do you know where they went?"

"Not long ago, just down there. They were jumping from the buildings, see, there's a crack up there."

Where he pointed, a glass panel had cracked. There was even more on the other side of the street and further down. From what he could see, they were certainly dexterous enough to leap between buildings. It reminded him of All Might.

"They're not the ones we're investigating. right?" He had to ask, even if he was certain these weren't the ones.

Lemillion grinned, "Nope, so we're free to assist!"

They ran together and used the cracks and civilians to assist them. They were all but happy to oblige. Eventually, though, they were not needed as up ahead Mt. Lady was already on the scene and utilizing her quirk.

She towered over the several stories high building, engaging a foe that they couldn't see from below.

"Up here!" Lemillion said, he disappeared into the nearest building. Deku had to find an alleyway to jump to the top.

Lemillion waited at the top, on standby to assist. "Looks like she already has it handled,"

Mt. Lady, the up and coming hero that appeared last year. Her flashy quirk had no doubt helped in that regard. The ability to grow to a gargantuan size.

"What's the big idea?"

What was his quirk?

Displaying no effort, this stranger wrenched himself free from Mt. Lady's grasp. In an instant, dozens of copies of the stranger appeared around the rooftop.

"We need to help!"

"Let's go!"

They both intercepted a couple of these clones. He had the drop on one of them, a kick landed directly into his face. He hit the rooftop hard and popped into smoke.

_So it's temporary, and fragile._

"Damn it, I'm chasing after the bad guy here!"

Another clone popped from existence from Lemillion's efforts. More disappeared from Mt. Lady's sweep of the roof.

Plenty managed to escape, dropping below into the streets, while others moved along the rooftops. It would be difficult to chase after them when they were they didn't have the numbers to chase them. Separating would also not be ideal.

Mt. Lady managed to grab another one in her hand, this time, she held him in both hands to deter him from escaping.

"Please tell me you're the real one?" she asked. "It'd look bad on me, which totally doesn't suit my style."

The man grinned, "Nope! I'm just another clone,"

Deku interrupted, "Wait, what did you mean about chasing a villain?"

Mt. Lady frowned, "I'm wondering about that too. If you just told us your hero name, you would've saved us the trouble,"

"Hero?"

"Or even your hero license," Lemillion said.

The blond man glanced at them, "What! You get a license for being a hero? I wish somebody told me, nobody tells me nothing."

"Who are you?"

The man blinked, "huh, that's a first in a while. Name's Naruto's Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki," Deku muttered. It was not a name he knew. This was a little strange, especially in the way he acted.

"Just check his ID,"

The man smiled, and even in Mt. Lady's grasp, he completely complied. "Right butt pocket!"

It was where Uzumaki had said. Deku fetched out the wallet and found several cards. One was an expired coupon at a place he didn't recognize. Another, was an ID that he couldn't recognize.

"Y'know, big Lady, that's a…unique outfit you're wearing. Can't say I've ever a woman wear something like that,"

Mt. Lady didn't take too kindly to that. He ignored the argument in favor of the task at hand, and it wasn't hard once he realized what the card read.

"Is this forged?" Deku muttered. He didn't recognize the country, the year, the birthplace. Particularly, he was drawn to the title of _Shinobi_.

The card and wallet disappeared from existence.

"huh! What happened?" He peered at where the person was held, but it was smoke like the clones from earlier. He peered up at Mt. Lady.

"I dunno, guess he popped. What did you find out?"

Deku gulped. "It seemed fake to me, I didn't recognize the country, or the year,"

"Strange,"

"Let's find him,"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost this guy, "

Naruto sat on the edge of a building. As far as he knew from earlier, trying to sense for chakra was useless with them as they had a seal that could hide them, effectively invisible. Not that he didn't read it in the report– personally found that out.

No wonder Kiba was with them, smell and negative emotions were something that could not be hid. He wasn't too certain about the Byakugan could find them.

Though, now, within this city it would be immensely useful. Proper navigation of Negative emotion sensing was hard with so many unique signatures. Flaring higher and lower, it was always changing, dynamic.

The strangest thing was that he felt that the natural energy felt extremely off than what he was used too. No, it was too different, he didn't feel comfortable in trying to gather it without a way to dispel it at the moment, not until his master was certain about it.

Naruto decided to fly up in the air to take a look at the landscape. In the far-off distance, a great city, and ocean on the other two sides. Mountains and lakes on the other sides. Even higher, many more cities off in the distance. It would be exceedingly difficult to find anyone. Far too many in this place.

He didn't recognize any of this. He returned to the ground and rubbed his chin. He left for the streets below, and asked for a map, and was pointed toward the nearest tourist shop.

On his way there, he once again saw another person dressed in a strange costume running somewhere.

"Huh,"

Inside, he found a world map and opened it. Nothing he could recognize. No Land of Fire, or Sand.

He hummed, "A new dimension then," instead of empty, void worlds, this one was brimming with life with all the others he had been too. Major cities that spanned across the world, with nations and continents. Nothing of the places he recognized.

He left the shop, and stared at all the people who moved about, with chairs and trains that littered the streets.

"I can use your help Kurama," he asked.

The fox inside yawned, still freshly stirred from his sleep. "Fuck off," Kurama muttered. "You're the big shot, this is nothing, bother me with something important. You know, like the end of the world type of crap. This is nothing, it's only more humans,"

"Whatever," so unhelpful, but he didn't need his help anyway.

He felt his stomach grumble, and all he had to eat was a granola bar. He was a little far from home, and he had none of his gear with him; it was left behind on the other side. Nothing to sleep in or cover him.

However, it had been winter in his world, so he was bundled nicely. Especially with his mother's scarf. He found a nice little shelter atop one of the roofs. A simple water tower that he could guard against the rain, not ideal, but decent enough to relax under for now.

A strange place to rest. He wondered if the shinobi would try and catch him off guard, but they did run as soon as he appeared. None of them dared to fight him.

He had to think about what he should do. This was another dimension, with currently no way back, but he wasn't worried about it. It was whether he could find his way back here in this dimension.

How to find them though? He knew enough that they were hard to find with certain types of sensory abilities, like his sage mode but not enough for his negative emotion sensing.

In anyway case, he fell asleep that night.

He awoke that morning feeling sore, his neck was killing him and he kept waking in the middle of the night due to noise of the city. This city was loud.

A cup of coffee sounded magical, but he would have to make do with his last granola bar.

He sat on the edge once again and stared at the various people moving below.

Finally, he decided to return to that seal where he had been previously been. On his way, he saw various policemen patrolling the area where he had been.

He arrived at the seals. Four sets of seals formed in a circle connected by black lines, placed on a wall where he had appeared, the concrete was cracked from yesterday's explosion. Overall, nothing useful except for the seal.

He channeled chakra through the seal, but nothing happened. Perhaps it was destroyed, or that it required specific activation. Both seemed pretty likely. Seals were complicated stuff, even with his knowledge of chakra.

Naruto continued to try and find any combination of the seals, channeling at one, a little chakra or a lot, simultaneous on different seals, but no matter how long he stood and tried, nothing worked.

He wondered on what else to do next, but he was lost on that too. Instead, he stayed and continued to fiddle with it. His hunger returned.

Food.

How was he to get food and shelter? How was he to find these rogue ninja? Nothing was to stop them from leaving this place. They might've skipped town already.

Tracking was impossible in this city with conjunction of their seals. He didn't know how to proceed.

* * *

When he saw the news, a new villain had appeared that was defeating heroes left and right. Naruto Uzumaki. He was slippery as they come. Both beating them, and evading them. When they first encountered each other, it wasn't a surprise.

"So, he was trying to trick us." He muttered to himself. However, it didn't make much sense. Why did he stick around in the first place with a clone? Yet, at the same time, he was beating every hero that came across them.

Izuku looked upon the buildings, this was the street on their way back to UA Academy from Nighteye.

"He hasn't been caught yet. No matter how many heroes have come across him." Izuku, sighed. Around here was one of the first sights they come across. Except, with something he didn't expect to happen.

This was unbelievable. Nearby in the same same street. The infamous villain. Shinobi. Seated on the steps and eating from a wooden bowl with food being shoveled in his mouth.

_I could stop him now. His quirk is activated by applying his hands togethers. If I could stop that, he shouldn't be able to multiply. _

Izuku hadn't been noticed yet, it was perfect time to get Mirio aware of the situation. He sent a text of his location, and a quick message.

Finally, the villain noticed him. Instead of prepping, he continued to sit and eat. Naruto Uzumaki stared, his brow furrowed in thought. It was then when Izuku noticed what exactly was in the bowl.

"A-Are those bugs?"

The one he bit into gave a noticeable crunch. One he saw was a centipede type of insect. How horrifying. Izuku could only muster a strangled, noise of disgust that fell from his lips.

"Oh, hey, I recognize you!" he grinned. "That kid with the woman from last time,"

His hands didn't move from the bowl, and he had to careful about any sudden movements. Not to mention, that this person was skilled if he was evading the police and pro heroes was of any indication.

At any moment, this man could perform his clone quirk, Izuku should stop a villain, it was what a hero should do after all. His back up would be Mirio.

"Well, in any case, you would get used to this," He smirked. "Well, maybe,"

From every video she had seen, it was nothing like this. It was like the first time he met him this Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**A/N: If you don't know me, I write alot while drunk**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Before things can really get going with Naruto, a few things gotta happen.**

* * *

_He doesn't know my quirk, if I'm fast enough, I might be able to end this right away._

He felt All Might's power surging through him, he coiled a fist to prep as the stranger still talking about random things. Though, it worked out his Izuku's favor until reinforcements showed up.

Izuku had a good look at this villain. Short blond hair, a bandaged right arm, and three whisker marks on each cheek were the most distinctive attributes. A headband, a blue scarf, black jacket, and orange pants.

The marks reminded him a lot of the _Wild Wild Pussycats _like Mandalay and the others.

"You seemed pretty sincere last time, but it was just a trick," Izuku said.

Another crunch of the bugs, and he displayed no sort of disgust. "I was sincere, but I am kinda pissed about what's happening to my good name."

"Good name? I have never heard of you before,"

"Heheh, well, I don't blame ya," he closed and smiled.

He looked harmless; it was disarming. Never mind the fact he was eating bugs out of a bowl. Hard to believe that he was responsible for these various crimes. A villain was a villain, either way.

The man went for another bite.

_Now!_

Yet, as fast as he closed the distance between them. His hand was stopped by Uzumaki's own, his fist closed around his own. His other hand had his bowl.

_No way, he was able to predict me?_

Uzumaki grinned, "Aren't you a little quick?"

Izuku freed himself, kicking that made him give a few steps. Yet, no matter how many times he kicked and punch. He blocked every single one with no effort, and all the while with the bowl in his other hand.

He swept to the side, past him, and he jumped over to finish with a kick. Before he could finish, he was grabbed by the leg and Izuku found himself pressed against the pavement.

Uzumaki hummed, "well, you can't really move too well when you're in the air."

_He's seeing right through me_

He was far more dangerous than he could expect.

"Not the chatty type, are you?" Uzumaki said. His hold was concrete, no matter how much Izuku struggled to get free.

He gasped, dust blowing away. "I should be saying that to you, especially for a villain."

Uzumaki laughed, "That's a real strange thing to hear for me. It's kinda funny."

"W-What are you going to do?" Izuku asked. He just had to wait for Mirio to show up, distract him enough for a blow.

"Like I said before, I gotta find these criminals. They're annoying, and more clever than I thought. Why can't they just fight me and get it over with?"

"You lied to us, but there wasn't much we could do once you escaped with those clones,"

"Why do you think I'm eating bugs? I mean, they're not _so _bad, but not my first choice."

Whatever he bit down on, it was juicy, and Izuku swore he heard a squeal from a bug. "That's really gross,"

"You get used to it,"

The weight on top of Izuku disappeared, and he heard the clatter of cans crashing nearby. He glanced up and saw Mirio standing over him. He extended a hand, and he gladly took it to stand up.

"You okay Midoriya?"

"Yeah, thanks," he took a breath. Uzumaki had crashed against a large trash container, a large dent where he hit it. The path to him was littered with bugs.

"Aww man, you ruined my lunch," Uzumaki said. He was still conscious as he narrowed his eyes. He stood and hummed, "I wasn't expecting reinforcements from a wall."

Izuku spoke up, "we can't let his hands form together."

Uzumaki grinned, "You got that pretty quickly. The other one goes through objects."

Mirio was more experienced, so it was best that Izuku support him in any way. He drew All Might's power as far as his safety went.

Mirio went underground, while Izuku shot forward to intercept. A stopped fist, like it was nothing, even two consecutive kicks were blocked in succession. Izuku was knocked back, but enough for Mirio to come in.

In his surprise, the enemy managed to predict it. The blond jumped in the air as Mirio appeared from below.

Uzumaki intercepted an attack, while also managing a counterstrike. It was the same principle when Izuku and Mirio had first fought. It was met with the same fate.

A solid hit from Mirio sent the man flying upward. Yet, he managed to recover, and he stuck to the wall. Mirio landed on the ground and stared up.

"What the? That's not possible." Izuku muttered. A quirk? Or a tool to assist him in sticking to walls?

Uzumaki began to talk while attached to the wall, "You can attack and go through objects at the same time. Much different than the last one."

Izuku remembered how he been put down by one of Mirio's punches. There was no doubt that he would ever be easy on a villain. He didn't even appear to have been phased. Whoever Naruto Uzumaki was, he was no joke.

The villain grinned and wiggled his fingers as if to taunt.

"Go, Deku!"

"Got it!"

Izuku jumped to wall, and to the other before delivering a kick. He repositioned, and caught his foot, and even managed to block the other one. But Deku decided to grapple to hinder any of his movements.

But despite using his all his strength, Uzumaki slipped out and threw him above the roof top.

_ He's so strong_

Izuku recovered and jumped back. Whatever scuffle between Mirio and Uzumaki was over and Mirio fell below. Izuku launched himself toward Uzumaku to deliver a kick. He hoped that it was direct blow, but Uzumaki saw it coming and managed to block it with his arm.

Thankfully, it was enough to unstick him from the wall as Uzumaki was launched below and crashed against the concrete with enough force to crack it. Izuku fell below into the alleyway. He landed near the unmoving form of Uzumaki, and Mirio appeared a moment later.

"I think he's down." Izuku said. He let out a breath.

"Yeah," Mirio replied. He held out his other hand, red and shaking, and he soothed it.

"No way, he hit you?" Izuku was flabbergasted.

"He uh, headbutted my fist."

"Face to fist style, what d'ya think?"

Their shock was met with a burst of smoke that exploded everywhere. It got into his eyes, and Izuku felt someone tackle into him but the weight disappeared.

_No! Did he get away?_

When the smoke started to break, he was staring at himself? The exact clothing, hair and eyes. It was like he was staring into a mirror. Yet it wasn't.

Izuku screamed and the fake screamed right back.

"Ah! Who are you!"

"Wah! Why are you me?"

He sounded exactly like him!

"Deku? What the?" Mirio said.

Izuku turned to him, he glanced between them both. Both Izuku and the fake pointed at one another at the same time.

"I'm the real one!"

"No, I am!"

_Did he use his quirk to escape the smoke, is that why he doesn't know? I have to use something the fake one doesn't know._

Yet, before Izuku could shout out something familiar for Mirio. Something burst at Mirio's feet, and he was sent through the air. In his place, another copy of Uzumaki.

_Where did he come from?_

Mirio fell to the ground, but he didn't get back up.

_We lost?_

The copy of Izuku turned back to Uzumaki, the other one near Mirio popped into smoke. The real one stood up, and Izuku was too stricken at their sudden lost.

_I have to go 100%_

No, he had to go further.

The man grinned, "I wouldn't worry too much about los-"

Izuku moved, while he couldn't risk his arms, his legs were an alternative. A swift stroke of a kick, and the man was quick to react. He braced his right arm, and they clashed. All he needed was one blow, one hit and he could win.

Uzumaki's brow furrowed deeply, "Where did this come f–"

The resistance relented, disappeared as he kicked him in his face. There was a flash of light that blinded Izuku. He could feel the bones in his leg breaking as he struck true.

Izuku fell to the ground. there was a dull aching burn in his leg. All the adrenaline pumping through his veins dampened the pain.

Except–to his horror–The man still stood as the light dispersed. Still on his feet, he was only sent several steps back. One of his arms was blown off, missing where he had struck. There was no blood, where was the blood?

"Eww, you got this goo all over me," Uzumaki said. He wiped off bandages and strange white mush. "Why you gotta destroy other people's stuff?"

He was still standing, the only sign of pain being a rub to his cheek where he had been hit. His missing arm not spared a thought. Izuku tried to back away, but he fell on his back. Uzumaki's eyes found him, and they widened.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" he said. He shook his head and approached. He stopped, his arm raising in the air as if he harmless. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you. Remember you're the one who attacked me,"

"W-What? You're a villain aren't you?"

He made several hand signals, and he turned into Mirio Togata and even his next words sounded like him. "Kid, these rogue shinobi are doing the exact same thing to me. That faraway look is kinda telling,"

"You mean, you're not the one who's doing all those crimes?"

"Whatever it is, I'm trying to stop them." He replied.

It should be impossible, but there was also All for One, and the Nomu. Whatever it was, Naruto Uzumaki had multiple quirks.

"Now, I'm wouldn't say I'm a healer but I can maybe do something for your leg."

Izuku was still apprehensive of the man. "Why?"

"You want help or not?"

He ignored him for a moment, "Why?"

"Cuz, I don't know, I'm not not evil guy bent on hurting random people?"

It was surprising that no one had noticed their fight in the alleyway. Yelling for help might only hurt bystanders. The police and heroes would be here soon, he could hear the sirens approaching.

Along with Togata, he was at the mercy of Uzumaki. "Okay..."

Below his knee, the fabric of his pants had blown off. The man looked over it and hummed. "yup. That's not supposed to bend that way. If I had those eyes of theirs, I might be more useful. Instead of messing something up your bones, I can help with healing you up faster."

He placed a hand over Izuku's broken leg, and it glowed bright gold. "Ahh! What did you do?"

"Relax already, it'll help heal you. More energy, I'd say." He replied. The man stepped back.

From out of the alleyway, several police cars had pulled up into view.

"Guess that's my exit,"

In a single leap, Uzumaki jumped to the rooftops. The police and more pro heroes showed up in the alleyway. Izuku looked up at where he ran, everything that happened in the alleyway swerving through his mind.

Who was this person?

* * *

"I have no idea what to do," Naruto muttered.

It was a strange process to reattach a limb to the rest of his arm. He was taught how to do once upon a time. The white arm was sturdy, but not compared to his natural limb.

Though, not knowing what to do wasn't for his limb, but as to how the hell he was supposed to find these rogue shinobi.

He extended his chakra through the white arm prosthetic. Slowly, he flexed those fingers, moving and grasping until he got them into a satisfactory condition. Once he finished, he wrapped them in bandages.

"Did Granny only send me rations?"

Cheap, ration food. How lovely, at least it was better than insects.

Instead, he focused on the orders from Granny. A scroll that was strictly for him and in his unique situation.

Avoid any _further _diplomatic incidents. Clear name. Find the rogue ninja. Wait for contact.

Basically, the four things he needed to keep in mind. There were a few extraneous details. Of course, he was also being framed for crimes he was not involved in.

Assistance was limited since there was currently no way for them step foot in this dimension. Otherwise, his name would be cleared right away by an entire nation. As well as an entire coalition. He really needed more information, but it seemed space-time dimensional travel wasn't common.

The biggest problem was that he had no idea how to find these bastards. No matter what came to his mind.

Below, Naruto noticed a couple of people in costumes. They interacted with civilians, and they also had names for themselves like Kamui Woods. There were many of these 'heroes' that patrolled the streets. All with interesting abilities and appearances, but not many who could transform on a whim, or more than one thing, if at all.

He could look all he wanted, but he would never find it if he didn't know how to look. That just meant he needed help, especially in a place he wasn't familiar with. Urban environments weren't a place had much experience in, nor in the technology.

* * *

Izuku glanced around in class 1-A, it was bustling with activity as they awaited the first lesson of the day. He didn't take part of the conversation, instead he thought of his encounter a couple days ago with the apparent 'villain' that was Uzumaki.

He felt for his shin, feeling along the bone that should've been broken. It usually took a long while to fully mend a broken leg, even with Recovery Girl's assistance. That did not happen once Recovery Girl's quirk took process while Uzumaki's energy still resided in his leg. Izuku had a suspicion that it would happen, as the head nurse's quirk worked with energy. He didn't expect that it would heal it that quick, or make his leg in even better condition.

Of course, it wasn't the only thing on his mind. This morning, another video of Naruto Uzumaki had surfaced. It was a simple burglary, but he looked off, and their speech wasn't like Izuku's first two encounters with said man.

Even now he wrote in his journal about all the strange things surrounding the man.

Something slammed on a counter that made him jump. His eyes darted to the front of the class, where Mr. Aizawa glared at him with murderous eyes. He heard some of his classmates snicker.

"Y-Yes?" Izuku asked. He lowered his head and covered himself with his arms.

"Now for the first lesson for today," Aizawa said. He had the projector on, with a paused video on the screen. "Here, now what can any of you tell me of what you see on this short clip?"

It was a simple clip. The person featured was the newest villain, Naruto Uzumaki, or Shinobi as some as taken to calling him. Taken from odd things he had said about himself in front of videos.

The information that were surrounding him was numerous, what Izuku had shared with the police was a small part of it.

In the video, the Shinobi took a stance, flipping a knife between his fingers and glanced around with an introspective look. Yet, his eyes continually went side to side. He moved slowly, with his back to a wall.

The first thing that Izuku noticed was that he had right arm again.

It was silent, until Momo Yaoyorozu raised her hand to ask a question. "What exactly is the lesson, Mr. Aizawa?"

"Your first impressions. no matter how short. Now, tell me."

"He's like the _Wild Wild Pussycats!_"

"He looks pathetically weak to me!"

"He's a villain!"

Mr. Aizawa simply sighed and shushed the class and asked for hands instead. He shifted his eyes to Izuku. "Yes?"

"He confrontational,"

"Correct, anymore?"

More students began to chime in. Izuku could only think how they had lost in the alleyway. It had been on his mind since it happened. Of course, it felt like he was cheating in some way.

"He's good with that blade?"

Mr. Aizawa clicked to another page, with another clip of a different villain. This person looked jittery, his limbs shaking, sweat that fell down his brow. Their first thoughts again for this man. Many of the other students shared the same comments that came to his mind.

Then one other video. Now knowing what to do, everyone began to share their thoughts. Each being similar to the first video of Uzumaki.

"Now, the purpose of this lesson is to quickly assess the threat. Though, experience in the field and you will get quicker at it."

He returned to Uzumaki and stayed on the page.

"How are we supposed to figure that out with something so short?"

"Sometimes, you can't, but you can also test it yourself, but the approach can also have varying flaws and benefits. Now, here's the full context of this cropped video," Aizawa muttered. In the full video, Shinobi was surrounded by Heroes, eight of them in total.

Murmurs broke between the students.

"Oh man, I heard about that dude, you think they caught him yet Midoriya?" Mineta asked.

Izuku remembered the praise My. Aizawa had for Mirio Togata and being able to take the number one hero spot. He might have agreed if Uzumaki had little trouble in taking out the senior.

"I don't know, it might have been bigger news." Izuku replied. Only more and more news kept being covered about the man. All supposed crimes and encounters with heroes, and he still hadn't been caught.

Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat, bringing down the chatter. "Being able to identify the mental state of the villain will allow you to choose in how you approach. Such as someone who's nervous in comparison to confident. Now tell me how you would watch approach these…"

The lesson continued, and Izuku listened with rapt attention. It still felt like he was cheating, because he already knew just how Uzumaki fought. They all shared in how they might approach these villains. Until it all came to an end.

Uraraka brought her hand up, "Oh! Mr. Aizawa, what do you think of them?"

He looked lazily to the projector. "I was just about to get to that. Because we'll see just how your analysis had paid off. Most of you were correct, but there was some varying thoughts between the first and third examples. Reading body language is important. Whether you're up against a first-time villain, experienced, or a professional. This gives you a way to determine what you might be up against,"

Mr. Aizawa continued to speak. "In this first video. He's calm and self-assured, and he's doing the exact thing as me. Assessing the threat. This villain is no doubt well versed in these scenarios. That's already dangerous,"

Izuku remembered when Aizawa fought against all those villains on their first semester. Despite all those villains, he went and fought every one of them with no hesitation. Many of them had quickly fell to Eraserhead.

"Now, here's the rest of the video."

Uzumaki's movement was a sight to behold, even if it was simple evading and blocking of each hero that fired their quirk. Izuku paid even closer attention to the fight. While Uzumaki didn't talk, the movements were just like their fight. It was all defensive or disabling, but he wasn't afraid of hurting them. A smoke bomb, and then he disappeared into the roof tops.

"This man, is not someone none of you should try and fight."

Izuku was reminded of the examination when he had to go against All Might. It was not a fight that could be won at that time.

Mr. Aizawa continued the lesson. The second man was nervous, but that type of behavior can be erratic, the rest of the video played and the man went down fast. The third, as Aizawa stated, was more overconfidence and conceit. The video ended just as quickly as the second when he was taken down.

Someone had asked how they might tell apart between conceit and confidence. The teacher replied that sometimes you couldn't, especially if there were no subtle signs.

The bell rung for lunch, and Izuku readied for another day with Sir Nighteye for his Hero internship.

He left the school and continued on his commute toward where Sir Nighteye worked. Togata might be already there. Despite losing a couple days ago, he vowed to get stronger and be more prepared. He wasn't down about his loss at all.

This was along the same street where he had encountered that man. By now, he was probably long gone. This place had already gone through heavy investigation by the police. It would be idiotic to even stay around this place.

Someone bumped into him.

"oh, sorry, I wasn't looking." Izuku said.

"well, thought you would notice me honestly."

Izuku looked at the man. It was the blond hair, and striking whisker marks on his face when he realized who it was.

"It's you!"

"It's me!" Naruto Uzumaki paid no attention to him. Instead looking at a television inside a shop.

In the middle of broad daylight, in not-so-crowded street. Not to mention that this was the same neighborhood they encountered one another the past three times. Did this villain have no sense of danger or self-preservation? Izuku remembered that this might be a clone.

"What are you still doing here?" Izuku asked. He took a step back, still wary of the man.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"This is where I walk to my internship."

"I live here, well, not exactly." Uzumaki said. He pointed at some roofs and alleyways. "Sometimes I sleep there, or there. Sometimes in that alleyway too."

"You're homeless?" he asked. Fighting him is out of the question, so that left running away. "Is...that why you ate those bugs?"

"Yup. Got no choice," he replied.

Izuku thought about why this man was talking to him again. "What do you want?"

Uzumaki glanced at him,"Well, from everyone else I've met. No one seems to want to believe the things I say."

"They're being reasonable,"

"And you're not? You're kinda doubting it aren't you?"

Izuku frowned. More people began to litter the streets since it was lunch times. "Kinda, but how do you have your arm back?"

he shrugged. "That was just a prosthetic. My real arm got blown away several years ago,"

"Sounds…Painful." A prosthetic like that? It felt life-life, and warm to the touch. He never heard of something like that.

"I wouldn't know, I passed out the entire day when it happened." He grinned.

"If what you say is true. Why don't you go to police and explain the situation?"

"It's a long and complicated story, I've noticed that there…might be some things that would be hard to believe."

A few civilians walked past, and all Uzumaki did was put his scarf higher to hide his cheeks. Somehow, it worked.

"Behold, my fool proof disguise." He joked. "good seeing your leg back in shape though,"

Izuku glanced down, "Thanks for that,"

He shrugged, "Now, getting to the point. Do you believe me? I want to clear my name, and I could really use some help."

There was a clear tonal difference in some of the videos that he had seen of him. He had given it a lot of thought, especially considering that he could transform into another person. Not to mention there might be more like him.

"I'm…open to it, I haven't really decided on it yet."

Uzumaki wrung in his hands together and rested it behind his neck. "Now that's progress, well, I hope you can decide quickly. Because I don't really know how long these guys might keep it up trying to impersonate me."

"Alright…" Izuku wasn't too certain on what to say, and it probably showed on his face. However, the man was not deterred or didn't care about it.

"Anyway, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya,"

Naruto Uzumaki grinned, "Nice to meet ya kid,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo! Izuku!"

He caught his name in the drown of the crowd. He glanced down the direction of the café shop that was littered with patrons. Hidden away in a corner was a waving hand, and another mention of his name. He caught his eye, and for a moment, he wondered why this person was calling by his name–given name no less.

Of course, this café was where he was supposed to meet Mr. Uzumaki. On closer inspection, he could see who it was–if not vaguely–Naruto Uzumaki.

Longer blond hair and purple eyes in place of bright blue. There were no marks on his face either. The rest of his features were the same, but it took more than a cursory glance to recognize him. It was Mr. Uzumaki. Strange how different he looked without the marks.

Hidden in the corner of the café. Mr. Uzumaki had a cup and sandwich in front of him. Izuku sat across from him.

"Hey, so luckiest thing happened to me today! Found some money on the ground and grabbed me some actual food."

"oh." Izuku said. He didn't really know how to reply to that. The image of him shoveling crawlies into his mouth appeared in his mind, along with the accompanying crunch. He shivered. "Better than…bugs I suppose?"

Uzumaki smiled, "Nothing better than a hot fresh meal." He took a sip of his coffee. "I guess you're here because you decided you believe me? Or maybe you're still undecided? Fine either way."

"Uhm. I guess I'm still undecided, and I'm here to make a decision. That depends on what you brought me."

From the last time they spoke, he said he would more evidence to convince his predicament.

Uzumaki nodded and glanced outside at the passing pedestrians as he ate his sandwich. He sighed, nodded and leaned back against his chair.

Thinking about it, it seemed awfully scary that he could simply turn into another person with only a glance. Appearance and voice all included.

"Sorry about your arm," Izuku muttered. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh that, no. It was kinda running its course anyway. Let's say I was really rough with it these last several months. That was my very first prosthetic, this one should be tougher."

Izuku glanced at Uzumaki's bandaged arm. It sure didn't look mechanical at all. It looked and moved like any real arm. It was uncanny, from a few days ago with a mass of white paste exploding against everything. "Really? How so?"

Naruto held a finger up, and at the tip of his index, a yellow sphere appeared with three blades that rotated around it. Yet another quirk. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"That's just a mini one, but that thing you saw has a flaw that hurts my arm. In a…microscopic level–or whatever–and the damage can't be healed. Since my arm is just a prosthetic, I figured why not? I can guarantee it lands that way."

Izuku itched to reach for his notebook to jot down his thoughts and observations. If something was able to damage him in that way then it perhaps it had an explosive function, but the strength was something he needed to see. The rotating blades were likely not just for show either and had some cutting power of some sort.

"Hey!" he raised a brow. "you listening?"

Izuku flinched, jolted from his thoughts. "S-Sorry,"

"Right, last time you wanted some sort of proof, right? As well as ask some questions?"

"Right. Why don't you approach the police?"

"it's a little fun without them."

"What?"

He took another sip from his coffee. It was small, as he seemed to savor it. "I'm from someplace else, an entirely other dimension. I don't really have a guaranteed way to cross between."

Izuku stared long at him, but his expression didn't change. "Okay…How about the real reason?" he asked. It had struck him that Uzumaki was lax, and a joking fellow.

Uzumaki shrugged, and an odd smile appeared on his lips. "I'm just a… secret vigilante, got it? These guys can do the same thing I do, so they copy me to make it harder for me to catch them."

Izuku frowned, "I don't understand, you're fine with these criminals ruining your future? The further this goes on, the police will be more uncooperative."

These guys can transform too?

"Oh well. You're a smart kid. There's something nostalgic about all this. It's kinda new, and so far, it's harmless and I think they like to keep it that way."

"You're risking your future? Just for a bit of nostalgia?" Izuku asked.

"I'm okay with that. "

"What if people get hurt?"

"Relax, I haven't gotten to that part yet." He dug something out of his bag and put it on the table. "I heard that it's pretty rare for multiple 'quirks' and these guys have it. I have their information here, looks and abilities. I'll give them to you, and you can pass it on to any pro heroes or police. Whatever you want. Let's hope they take it seriously."

Izuku blinked. "Even though they will still go after you?"

"Yep."

Izuku took a quick look through the documents. There was a long silence between them as he went through them. "Wait, these villains you're chasing have multiple quirks too?"

"Yeah, they can 'shapeshift' too." His fingers quoted. "So far, I only really know of three. This guy writes down empowered writing. It's flexible stuff, from explosives to barriers and traps. There's apparently one that can manipulate your mind. Well trained too, they can push you around easily from what I saw from you. I don't know about the others, but there might be more too."

Izuku shifted through the documents. They were all handwritten, but there were photos attached of all the villains involved. There were 5 in total.

"The otherd might be here, but I'm not too sure. I included it just to be safe. I managed to kick em out of their own base but I don't how much escaped. This one is guaranteed missing from it."

Izuku nodded and looked over the documents. Fire manipulation, including water, lightning, earth and wind. Illusions and dangerous physical techniques. It seemed they were well trained in hand to hand combat. All of them could shapeshift into other people.

"And you're chasing them all? By yourself?" Izuku asked. "You're not worried that they'll ambush you?"

He waved it off, unconcerned. "I doubt it. They would've done so by now. So anyway, do you believe me?"

There was still the weird thing about the I.D that he found, but it was probably fake. Still, Uzumaki seemed to be telling the truth from what all he had seen.

"I guess so," Izuku replied. he didn't seem so bad.

Uzumaki smiled. "Great!"

* * *

Izuku felt a vigilante in his own right,' working' alongside Uzumaki like this. A little too harsh, but more like knowingly

Anonymously, he had presented the information to the police. Of course, he had thought of bringing it to All Might. He barely knew what to do, why did it have to be him to be involved in a difficult situation?

Vigilantism was illegal, however, Izuku did involve himself in a couple such occasions. The hero killer, as well as their defense against the villains. So far, in his experiences, it hadn't gone badly at all. Why was vigilantism illegal anyway? Perhaps he should look it up for more information.

"There it is." Uzumaki said. He pointed at a poorly built little structure made of rocks and cardboard, with a little tarp hung over to protect from any rain.

"You're homeless?"

"Well, yeah I'm not from around here and I don't have any money."

Izuku peered down the alleyway, a some blocks from where they fought. It was relatively clean, but to live in such a condition seemed impossible in his mind.

"You're okay with this?"

"It ain't so bad." He shrugged. However, it still didn't seem right to him.

There was another thing on his mind too. Brought from a comment of Uzumaki, that these villains would wipe the floor with him.

"I want to know something," Izuku said. "When we fought. How hard did you try?"

"Why is that important?"

"Because, you were definitely one of the strongest I've seen. Except, you were cracking jokes that entire time."

"I was pretty serious."

"I don't believe you,"

"Again, why is this important?"

"Because, as a Hero, I must be prepared. It doesn't matter what the odds are, as long as I save lives. If you're better than anyone I've faced, then that's only a ceiling that I must reach, if only to buy as much time as possible."

Uzumaki smiled. "Well, if you put it that way! How about you see it for yourself?" He entered a combat stance. "You talk a nice game Izuku but let me see if I can temper that will of yours."

"Al-alright." Izuku put some distance between them. He was far enough for comfort. He prepped himself and called forth power for full cowling. He couldn't help but feel the fat lump in his throat. Still, he readied himself as much as he could.

"Ready? Go!"

Izuku found himself looking up at the sky. He forgot how to breathe; he couldn't fill his lungs. He keeled over, his hand going to his chest. The edges of his vision darkened, pulsing with each second. Panic coursed through him, before finally, sweet delicious air went to his lungs. He gasped.

It felt like he had been hit by a truck. It was long agonizing moments to fill his lungs and dull the pain before he could be aware of his own surroundings. He was in an alleyway of a random street. Being watched over by an apparent villain.

A hand extended to help him up and he took it. He found a little step to sit on, while Naruto leaned against a wall opposite him.

Izuku stared at him, wide-eyed and in disbelief. He couldn't remember a thing in their 'battle'. He faced him, and next thing he knew Izuku was on the ground in pain. "What the?..."

Words failed him.

There was a twinkle in Uzumaku's eye. "You're a kid. Besides, I didn't know how…tough you could be. I couldn't hurt you too bad, but you went ahead and hurt yourself anyway. In any case, I'd never go 100% against people who aren't obviously bad."

Izuku could only revel over the new information.

"You were–Were you still playing around with me just now?"

Yet, Uzumaki said nothing, but smiled and shrugged noncommittedly. "What about the strongest person you've met?"

The speed he displayed, it was like All Might and Nomu. Izuku couldn't even follow his movements. If he couldn't follow it, then he couldn't measure it.

"The former number one hero, All Might, could maybe compare to you."

It only made him remember that Naruto Uzumaki was similar to Nomu. Only in possessing multiple quirks.

Izuku glanced at his newfound steppingstone. He had to catch up to their paces, with the likes of Nomu and All Might out in the field.

* * *

Naruto felt that time was running out. Day by day, more and more they were framing him and making him more of a villain. Impersonating him and sullying his image.

He wished it was going well. There was just so many things getting in his way. One thing was that they were only clones that appeared.

As much as he tried to send shadow clones into the world, there was only so much that he could learn. No one really believed that he was from another dimension, and unless he could make a reliable way to prove that thing, he couldn't do much. Not that he tried hard.

For the most part, he tried to get information from the most helpful person in this world.

"Do you need help?"Izuku asked.

"as much as I hate to admit it, I do kid." He was just too unfamiliar with this world. and he needed more things to speed it along.

"Well, I do have an idea."

It had been days since he convinced the kid Izuku that he wasn't some punk, and instead some vigilante of this world.

"What is it?"

"Erm, well, do you know that Lady that turned really big?"

"What about her?"

"well, I was thinking that maybe we could convince her to help you out?"

"Kid, you're not really a hero yet. I don't want to get you into trouble." He replied. Finding out more about this world was an objective.

The kid was taken aback, but there was a stern expression on his face. He wouldn't let the manner drop just like that. Naruto relaxed, sorting through the memories of shadow clones that just broke. Some had fresh sage energy that he immediately released.

Otherwise, he just gazed at the passing pedestrians nearby of the UA academy. Where Izuku went to school–from what he learned from him–to become a full-fledged, licensed hero.

Finally, it seemed Izuku came up with an argument. "Ok, how about this? From what I learned, Mount Lady is a little…vain. She shows off a lot…like Midnight and knows how to win popularity."

"Midnight?" he asked. He didn't know who that was.

"You know? Like…" Izuku had a faint blush. "Her hero costume and such, and Mount Lady's quirk is pretty flashy compared to other heroes.

"Ohh–heheh." He couldn't the laugh that erupted from his belly. Naruto could easily picture the form fitting costume that the Big Lady wore. The big lady in nude color clothing. So hot.

Izulu coughed. "Anyways, I could just play dumb. Saying that I didn't know who else to go too other than the one that was present. Even though you're a vigilante. If we did manage to convince her, that would help a lot. I think, especially to information. "

Naruto rolled his eyes, but it did make sense. Plus, it would definitely be helpful. "Well, as long as I take the entire fall. You are a kid anyway, and you could say that I took advantage of your juvenile nature and stuff."

That sounded strange.

"Anyway, how do you even know this?" Naruto asked.

Izuku laughed, a bit nervously if Naruto had to guess. "W-Well, it's just in my notes. I noticed that heroes with more, 'flashy' and noticeable quirks seem to more famous. Uhm, especially in appearance."

The big lady was noticeable. "I could see that." He laughed. The kid was perceptive, more than he was, and could possibly be.

He didn't want to involve a kid into a fight he couldn't handle. Strange…He was seventeen when he fought in a war. Izuku was like a year or two younger than right now. Though, seen with less hardship, but it wasn't his fault.

Naruto felt a hell of lot older than Izuku right now. It just seemed a huge gap between them. He was around Kakashi's age when they first put together team 7. Super strange. How the hell did Kakashi do this other than beating the crap out of them in their first encounter.

Naruto spoke up. "Well, as long as I take the fall if anything goes wrong."

He really did need help. There wasn't just this one city, there were plenty of other towns and other cities nearby that they might go too.

"Good!" Izuku said. "Well, It's a good thing too. I have a friend who had Mount Lady as his internship. So we can probably find her fairly easily."

* * *

Thankfully, it wasn't too hard to get an address from Mineta. Though he did have a few warning about the up and coming hero.

Izuku knocked on the door and waited. Uzumaki didn't appear nervous at all.

"Are you worried?"

"I'll figure it out without her, anyway, if I can." Uzumaki replied.

The door swung open, revealing a somewhat familiar outline of the hero. She was dressed in completely casual clothes. She blinked at both of them before she glanced at him.

"What the? You're that kid from UA, how did you find my address?"

"Uhm, Sorry, one of my classmates worked under you for a little, so I had him tell me."

Mt. Lady frowned. It was unusual to see hero not in costume. She looked different. "I hope this something important…"

"It's about the that villain we encountered, you know, that one who could make clones."

She raised her brow, and she glanced at the other person and narrowed her eyes.

"It's illegal, I know, but I must help someone in need. Especially if he's being framed, I need to help right this wrong. That's the definition of a hero,"

she sighed, "Okay, kid. Let's just say I believe you for now. So, I can obviously recognize this guy."

Uzumaki decide to introduce himself. "Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He put his hands together, and he immediately turned into copy off Mount Lady in her own costume.

"Like I said with this little guy here, these other ones I'm running after can turn into copies like me."

Mount Lady was wide eyed, inspecting the doppelganger that was dressed in here own costume.

Izuku decided to speak up. "I mean, I wasn't too sure on who to bring this information too. But I do have information on these "shapeshifters" if you believe us."

Mount Lady leaned against the door frame and started intently at him. "You definitely sound the same when I first encountered you. The other couple times were completely different."

Uzumaki smiled. "There's no way they make clones as much as me too."

"Like the first time. I definitely remember." She replied. "However, you're definitely no registered hero."

Suddenly, Izuku was on the back burner of this conversation.,

"Let's say I'm a vigilante. And I really do need help in finding these guys. Glorified, shapeshifters like me and users of multiple quirks."

She frowned, and her fists tightly wound together. Izuku couldn't help but place the last time when Mount Lady went against someone against multiple quirks. That was an instance where there was little to be done on Izuku's behalf. They were just outmatched.

"I've heard of reports of multiple quirks. Which should be impossible, but I've seen it with my own eyes."

"well, if you can help me. You'd probably get full credit for capturing them, cuz you know. I'm a full-on villain or vigilante." Uzumaki replied. He shrugged.

Mount Lady's eye found him, almost glaring that shook him in his own shoes. "Bold of you to come here kid." Then it went to Uzumaki, "I guess you're a clone too,"

He shrugged.

"Let's say for a moment, I believe you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Also, I gotta say it will follow it's own plot. And won't follow canon plot. It is it's own thing, an original plot. Might not be so interesting. but I want other mha characters to see or react.**

* * *

He squatted and traced along the length of the wall, following the arrangement of writing in a circle along the wall of under a bridge. Naruto had disguised himself, it looked quite a lot like his regular appearance but without the distinctions and a few changes to them.

From what she knew, criminals were often near the scene of the crime, or revisited them. Let's just say her experience only stemmed from one of her favorite Tv shows. Still, there had to be some accuracy in them.

"These seals were a portal to here." He put a hand to his mouth and slammed it down. With a pluff of smoke, a frog appeared from the writing the randomly appeared and dissipated. "Kinda like this."

The toad wore a little hat, and with a salute, introduced himself. It was quite cute, but only at a distance. "Hiya! The Hokage brought you some supplies."

A talking toad? While not the oddest thing, it was humans that possessed animalistic traits. Not this kinda way around.

The toad spat out a large scroll from its mouth. Which shouldn't have been possible with how tiny it was in comparison to the scroll. It was kinda gross. Though, being a hero brought its fair share of disgusting things.

"That's the best thing I heard all day. Any other news?" He asked.

"Nadda!" The toad disappeared into a plume of smoke.

She was still debating on helping him. She heard him out so far, seeing as she had met these other versions of him. Their voices didn't sound like the first time she met him, nor had she seen the clones. She thought it strange.

There was, of course, that this was some play to get to know her better as Yu Takeyama. Yours truly, Mt. Lady. Quickly rising in the ranks, beauty surpassing that of Midnight. Far more.

However, it did seem that Naruto Uzumaki was a foreigner. If that was his real name. His language was pretty good too, if without an accent that she couldn't place.

"How many other quirks do you have?" She asked.

"Uhm, let's just say I can use this energy to do almost anything I want."

To have something so flexible. Imagine how famous she could be. Or, y'know, even more than now.

"Well, here it is." He said. "Only this, 'Hayaki' guy, learned how to use it. Why'd you wanna check this place out anyway?"

This place was hidden underneath a walkway, over a small river.

"You said you haven't progressed in your investigation." She said. She flipped her hair behind her, "obviously you required the assistance of a renowned Pro-Hero. "

"Okay Mountain Lady." He replied. "I mean, I do need some help. I won't lie about that. Tracking isn't my specialty."

Nor was it exactly hers, but she didn't have any friends in the force in any case.

She leaned against a rail and brought out a portfolio full of information of these individuals. She checked them over quickly, but she kept the leader at the forefront. The language was strange, but perhaps it was translated, which might've spoke of foreign affairs.

"Regardless." She set aside the portfolio and looked to him. "You do know that vigilantism, and assisting it, is illegal?"

"Well, yeah. But I can be your 'informant' or whatever. I know way more about them than anyone else as well as updating information. Most of those files, they may not be right at all, it's only suspicion."

She glanced around the area, looking closely for anything out of the ordinary. It was interrupted by him talking.

"And what's to say that's there no vigilantism ever? I think there's a lot of people that want to do good, despite punishment for it."

Mt. Lady repressed a sigh. She heard of plenty of instances by some of her fellow pro heroes. Not to mention, that boy, Midoriya, and a handful of others had saved Bakugo when she had assisted in a raid. The villain was a whole sort different monster.

"Regardless, there's a lot more risk to me than there is to you." She said.

"Like what?"

"My career as a hero of course." She scoffed. "Not to mention, I might be sent to prison or a harsh scolding."

"Riiight. Guess I don't worry about that."

Yu dressed in a sweater, with her hair donned in a ponytail. It was supposed to be a day of recharging at home. Now, she had to wear her hero costume underneath it all.

"I mean, I'm all for up for protecting yourself. You can go to the police, hell, I even sent the police what I knew of them."

"Redundant wouldn't you think? Your usefulness would come at an end."

"No, I'm always getting some new information."

"So why my help?"

He shrugged. "Izuku suggested it, and I didn't really know of other options. Nor do I know the places around here. Or…" for the first time, he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm kinda crap at investigating. Wasn't my forte. Don't tell Izuku."

Yu laughed. "Well! Well! It's good that you've encountered me! Thank your pretty luck."

"Oh! Are you an expert or something?"

She wasn't.

She did however watched all the seasons of Detective Wrainwright

Still, being able to singlehandedly claim that she rounded up these strange multi quirk villains up. That would do wonders.

"Before I agree to help, what do you have in mind to keep my rep protected?"

"hmm…" he placed his hands on his hips. "I dunno, I can basically copy any hero and go around like this. Or we can just do like we're doing now. You probably know best how to protect yourself and your reputation, after all, I am just a vigilante. I don't think I would know all the nuances involved because I've never been in that role."

"So, any concession you'd be willing to compromise?"

He shrugged. "Sure, you're the one who wants to help out. If you said no, I'd just ask Izuku for another hero to help out."

That simply could not do. The reward justified the risks, and he might as well be a little useful too.

"Well, let's prove our worth to one another. Though, to be honest, you have a lot more to do so."

He flashed a wide grin, seemingly quite happy. "Hey! First step for trust is to trust."

Corny. She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, there must be something for us to find around here. Any clues or anything that might give us a lead."

"I don't think there's anything here."

"Just look." Yu spied a crack in the concrete, shining her phone into the tiny cracks revealed nothing.

It was bare, not a whole lot to look around. Unless something fell into the water. Luckily, it was easy to gaze into the bottom of the shallow water. If it was light, it might've been carried off by the stream. Which might as well be lost forever. Heavy, it would have sunk to the bottom.

"What else happened after this place? Let's retrace your steps." She said, after they exhausted their search.

"Seems a waste of time to me."

"Remind me, how are you doing with catching these villain?"

"Alright jeez!"

He led her through the park, and finally through an intersection. "Here, I got hit by one of those and slammed into that pole."

"A car hey?" she said. He must be pretty tough if he simply walked away from it. He pointed toward the sides of the buildings, cracked glass with the same on the opposite sides. Some had been replaced, while others were in the process.

Many civilians were busy with their daily lives, rushing for errands or their lunch break. They all littered the sidewalk. The occasional hero was out on patrol. None of them recognized her, as she kept her hero and civilian life separate. Still, it was quite surprising that a few minor changes could accomplish, such as her mask and horns.

Soon enough, she recognized the street when she encountered him, or above.

"There's the alley way where I encountered him and lost him soon after I ran into you."

"Well, I'll take this half, and you take the other."

"Right." He said disbelievingly.

God, he wanted to wipe that look off his face. The only acceptable way was to find a clue here, and she prayed for it.

It took significantly longer to search the length of the alleyway. She kept an eye on him, if only to confirm he was searching and among other things. His eyes hardly strayed from ground.

She fiddled with many things on the ground, and occasionally shown it to be certain if it was nothing.

"So, Mt. Lady or whatever I'm I supposed to call you? I feel pretty silly always saying that."

Not to mention, she'd rather not get hassled by fanboys if people figured out her what she looked like as a civilian. Some of them could be so disturbed with their fascination. Many fan letters were pretty disgusting. Other heroes had their lives run concurrently alongside, but she preferred a little privacy. It was also too much work.

"I'd rather not reveal my name, a few fans can be so overbearing if you don't mind." She replied. first name was obviously not going to happen, and last names were to identifiable. "Just call me Yama, it's part of my family name."

"Alright, Yama. "He hummed. "Wonder if I should give myself a cool 'hero' name eh?"

Yu barely listened, if only to entertain herself. He listed off a few names, some of which didn't make a whole lot of sense. Something starting with orange didn't flow off the tongue well. Fireshadow suited someone like Endeavor. She didn't know how a fox might've come from.

"Nah, on second thought. I'll just stick to Naruto Uzumaki."

"That works out, I wasn't planning on calling you other than Uzumaki."

It was then she found a striking object tucked away underneath a stair. A partly rolled up scroll, the ink was faded and smudged by the elements. The few sentences that was available didn't make much sense.

"I think I found something."

"You sure?" he asked. "Well whaddya know? This is actually something."

"How do you make sense of it?"

"Hell if I know. It's coded." He replied. Shit, she swore she was just about to come up with it too. Bastard. He oriented the scroll a few times. "I don't about these lines, or pictures whatever. The arrow is obvious I guess."

"Let me see." It took a few glances and thoughts to realize that it was their current route from this teleporter glyph. "It's the blocks, see? This blank space with the circle at the end is the park where we came from. "

"Huh. Wow." He muttered. "That arrow was supposed to go left, er right."

"Instead, he went further down straight. So, he might've doubled back."

Damn she was good.

"Wow, you're _actually_ the real deal aren't you?" he said.

"You don't have to sound so surprised!" she spat.

He coiled back, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"This comes from a man who had no progress since I've arrived."

"Alright! You made your point! Thanks, I mean it. It's not my skillset for this type of thing."

Yu rolled her eyes and continued on. "How did you lose him anyway?"

"Oh, you know some giant lady gave me a high five to my body." He replied, then a serious response. "They have this ability to block most sensors, but I do have something to track them that they can't block. Problem is, I do sense a bunch of people too and it's hard for me to single them out."

Another quirk?

They walked down the street, and she ignored him in order to cool down. They needed to go down a couple blocks, before turning a left.

"Anyways, why don't you use your phone to send a photo to get that decoded?"

"Uhm, my phone…is kind of lost it." He replied.

"so get it replaced."

"I have no money."

"So then use mine!"

He stared, wide eyed. "They uh, don't take. That. Kind. Of. Stuff?"

"Why do you seem so unsure?"

"It's unsecure." He replied, then nodded a moment after it. "Wait, can you take a picture of it?"

She done as he asked. He nipped his thumb with his teeth, a spray of blood before his hands went together and went to the ground. Out popped a toad from earlier that afternoon and with a few quick words he handed over the scroll.

"So, we're just about here." She replied. It was Corus Square, nothing very notable here but a fountain and plenty of performers out on the squares. They stood side by side on a step of a building that overlooked the Square.

She resisted a sigh. "I don't see anything."

He hummed. "Maybe the text is the rest of the directions? I can't find my way around at all."

She glanced at the photo on her phone. The text made no sense, so it certainly spoke of code. No simple criminals would bother with it. Still, the crude drawing brought them here but spoke of no further. So they probably could find their way after that.

"Know of any other notable things they might use as a landmark?" he asked.

She knew the city well, but not every nook and cranny. Still, she knew a couple. "Well, down some blocks over there is the High-speed rail. Down that one is another park. Over there? Well, you can see the start of downtown. Can't say much that might speak out for them."

"Thanks, maybe, I'll try and get started on them." He turned to her with an easy smile. "I'm sure we'll find them soon."

She rolled her eyes and swept her hair behind her shoulders. "Anyway, when do you think they might crack that code?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow. I did put in an urgent request, if not, I'll ask every 6 hours after that."

She sighed. The method did seem secure, if not unreliable by the minute.

Suddenly, she thought that she could be left behind but he did not seem to be from around here. "So, how do I contact you? If we do need to meet up?"

He had to put some thought into it. Strange.

"Ok, since we're clearly lacking communication. I can lend you my old phone."

"Really! A phone huh? Nice!" he smiled even more widely than she thought possible. "Thanks."

"Just keep your end of the deal." She replied. He seemed legit so far.

"Okay, you're not busy tomorrow?"

Another day off, but days off weren't so reliable. Still, unless she wasn't called in to assist, other things might wait. "No."

"cool. How about on this place tomorrow at noon?"

Ugh. "One?" She'd much preferred two or three.

He shrugged. "Sure, but I might leave a clone behind if I got anything sooner."

Uuuuugh., "Alright, noon it is."

"See ya!"

She watched him make clones and they jumped around the directions she suggested. Still, he seemed trustworthy enough. For a Vigilante.

"Hmm, you're here early. Not to mention on your day off."

Kamui Woods sat in their lounge at their headquarters. Uninterested, and near silent like most times. All he did was look at his lunch. She couldn't help but think of that one interview if they were together. She almost laughed, still, it was far better if every fan thought she was single. It was ridiculous.

"Oh well, nothing else to do. Got everything else done. Been a slow week." She replied. And it had been a slow week. Since All Might's televised victory, it had slowed. Though, it might start up again since his announced retirement.

"Say, Kamui. What have you heard of Vigilantes?" she asked.

"What about them?" he asked. He leaned forward, his lunch forgotten. Always so serious.

"The good! The bad?" Yu said. "Mostly I guess, but recently as of late."

"Well, early heroes were just as that. Vigilantes, cuz there was no system back them…

She heard it all. "let's skip ahead. What about now, I barely hear of them now."

"Or don't pay attention to them."

Her eye twitched, and her mouth opened to retort but she beat it down. "Whatever! Just answer the question."

"Before that, why the sudden interest in it?"

She glanced at the clock, she still had an hour and half before she had to meet Naruto. She couldn't sleep last night, the excitement welled inside her.

"Just from a couple incidents that happened, you know, from what we shared between us."

Woods glanced at his lunch, "Yes, but I thought that was behind us."

"And it would until recently I heard, 'there's a lot of people that want to do good, despite punishment' or whatever."

It gave her something to think about.

Woods sat back and crossed his wooden arms together. "Well, Vigilantism these days isn't covered too well. It's more or less like what we went through. Some of these vigilantes' accomplishments were passed to us or what I think of at least."

Of course, she had heard of those of the likes of Pop Step and others.

"Nothing bad?"

"Well, I do remember hearing about a case some time back. A vigilante acted against a murderer, only for the court to declare that they were innocent. Or at least from the evidence gathered, it's still debated whether it's true or not."

She heard some of the teachings of her school. No law equals no peace. No sense of punishment equals chaos. And so, on and so forth.

The time before heroes went against that. Yet, there was still a couple incidents that spoke against it. Some broke the law despite punishment for the betterment of the people

She wasn't a staunch believer of the teachings. Of course, many ignored the acts of famous vigilantes. And her own experience of those acts.

"Say, there's organized crimes, do you think there might be some organized Vigilantism?" she asked. It was a sudden thought.

Kamui woods hummed, "well, they say there are always opposites."

Not a satisfying answer. Still, if there was, these people might be abiding by their sense of justice. Now, as she thought of Naruto, their own sense of how to protect themselves.

What a better way to protect themselves from creating clones that could impersonate others.


End file.
